Three Hearts in a Tangle
by stradmore
Summary: For all DHr lovers out there! Here's a little sneak peek: Hemione's parents are murdered, and she has no idea about it. She gets weirdly affected by their death and someone unexpected has an idea of what's happening.
1. Something's DOWN

Chapter One : I'm Covered in Your Blood Author's note: Hey, hope you like this story 'cause it just came to me one day. Hopefully you'll like it! Please review! ) Hermione lay on her bed thinking about the past and adjoining it with what seemed to be like her future. flashback 

"Please, don't hurt us!" Hermione's father screamed to a cloaked man with a wand pointed at him and his wife.

"_Please, please! We'll give you all you want! Just let us go!" she cried. _

_A chuckle came from the killer's direction. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_On the other side of the world, Hermione Granger felt a sudden ache in between her ribs. "Ouch!" _

"_Hermione! What's wrong?" Ron said being startled. _

"_Miss Granger, is there anything you would like to add?" Professor Snape said being interrupted in his class._

"_Uh, I'm so sorry, Professor. I just uh…" another sudden ache but even sharper this time hit her. "Ouch!" _

"_Miss Granger, please explain to me what is…" _

"_Hermione! What's happening to you?" Harry shouted and pointed at her chest that burst out with blood that soaked her school robes. "Oh, my gosh! Hermione! What's happening?" Padma Patil screamed. _

"Miss Granger, I suggest you proceed to the hospital wing right this minute." Snape said helping her up. Ron and Harry immediately stood up together. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger will not be accompanied by you both. And I suggest you two should focus more on your cauldron."

_They turned to their boiling and almost erupting potion. "Bloody hell." Ron muttered. _

_Another sudden gush of blood came rushing out of her chest causing her to scream. A loud whisper was heard from the other side of the room and was clearly known as…_

"_Mr. Malfoy! Please accompany Miss Granger to the hospital wing. And hurry." _

"_What the! But Prof… Snape!"_

"_I said go! This girl needs help." _

_Crabbe and Goyle chuckled silently as Draco came up to her and helped her out of the room. _

_A few meters away from the classroom, Hermione collapsed on the floor, bleeding and fainting at the same time._

"_Granger! Granger! Get up!" he said. No answer. "Oh bloody hell." _

_He carried her in his arms and actually felt **worried**. "What the hell is happening to you, Granger?" he whispered to himself. Another gush of blood came rushing out, staining his school robes. "Oh bloody hell, Granger!" _

_They arrived at the hospital wing a few minutes later since Draco ran as fast as he could, maybe because a. his uniform was getting redder but the second, or b. because he actually **cared **for someone else other than himself._

_Draco brought Hermione to a hospital bed, and left as Madam Pomfrey had instructed him. She had told him to tell Professor McGonagall to see her immediately. _

_After Draco had found the Professor in the tenth floor he checked, he went back to Snape's classroom. As he entered, everyone had left except for Professor Snape who was sitting at his desk and Harry and Ron who were cleaning up to what seemed like an exploded potion. _

"_Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see you have finally come back. I suggest you ask your fellow classmates for the homework assignment I gave out. It will be due next week." Snape said, noticing him sit on one of the chairs exhausted. _

"_Malfoy! What happened to Hermione?" Ron said looking down at him._

"_Ah! Like I would care of what would happen to that mudblood."_

_Harry stopped cleaning, said, "Malfoy! We need to know what happened!"_

"_Why ask me? Why don't you go to her yourselves!" _

"_Unfortunately, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have to stay here and clean up their mess." Snape said not looking up from his paper._

"_Aw… That's too bad Potter. Too bad I'm too busy, being Head Boy and all, to get concerned about that filthy mudblood." At this said, he left the room leaving Harry and Ron infuriated. _

_For the next four hours, Harry and Ron sat beside Hermione's bed, waiting for her to wake up. They had missed lunch, which Ron wasn't too happy about. The next hour passed by and Ron fell asleep leaning on her bedside table. Finally, it was time for dinner and Madam Pomfrey told them to get something to eat since the hospital wing did not accept visitors during the night. _

_To this, they left, bidding goodbye to the unconscious Hermione. They headed for the Great Hall, and knowingly bumped into Malfoy who seemingly was going towards the hospital wing._

"_Was it just me or did he seem like he was in a hurry?" Harry said. _

"_I don't really care where Malfloy is going, Harry. Now, hurry! Neville's about to get the last piece of chicken if we don't get there fast." Ron replied being more concerned about his stomach. _

_Madam Pomfrey was closing the huge doors to the hospital wing when a foot in the way stopped her. _

"_Madam Pomfrey, I have to talk to you immediately." _

_She was expecting Professor Dumbledore or any other professor. She was shocked to see who it really was. She said straightly, "I'm sorry. This wing is closed for the night. And that means no visitors, Mr. Malfoy."_


	2. Something's UP

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

**Author's note: **I hoped you like the first chapter! Hoping you'll love the second one! Hey, come on give me a review! )

"_I'm sorry, but I intend to get what I want." he said, pointing his wand at her and shouting, "Stupefy!"_

_Madam Pomfrey slid to the wall across the room. She was stunned and unconscious. _

_The silvery blonde haired Malfoy, walked towards Madam Pomfrey's desk and opened a folder on top of it. "Ah, just what I need." He whispered to himself. _

_He hid the folder in his cloak and headed for the door. _

_He left the hospital wing without a trace. As he turned to a corner, he bumped into someone just as tall or even taller that he was._

"_Will you watch where you are going!" Malfoy said._

"_I'm not the one not look… Father!" _

"_Ah, Draco. Just the man I wanted to see. Now, will you come with…" he was interrupted by his son. _

"_What the hell are you doing here! You're not supposed to even be here!" _

"_Draco, calm down. I am just here to invite you to a little gathering we are having at the mansion. Your…"_

"_I don't care of any gathering of yours, Father. Just leave me be." _

"_Draco," his father said in a serious tone, "It's time." _

_A high-pitched scream came from the hospital wing. _

_Draco looked at his father with a troubled face. "Oh, bloody hell. You didn't…" _

_The scream turned into a shout for help. _

_Draco turned to his father and said, "What did you do!"  
_

"_You're making it seem like I…" his father said smirking the famous Malfoy smirk. He looked at his watch and realized that it was time for him to leave. "Never mind this chitchat, Draco. You need to come to the mansion tomorrow. I will see you there at dawn." _

_At this, he turned to leave. He Apparated right in front of his eyes._

_Another shout of help was heard followed by a scream. _

_Draco ran to the hospital wing, finding Hermione with Madam Pomfrey who sat unconscious against the wall. "Madam! Madam! Wake up! Madam!" _

_Without hesitation, Draco ran up to them, and helped Madam Pomfrey up to a bed. She was still stunned. "Ouch!" Hermione yelled, clutching her chest. _

"_What's wrong, Granger?" he asked as he came to her and as she sat on her bed still clutching her chest._

"_It's my…chest. It's starting to hurt again. Ouch!" another bolt of lighting seemed to shock her. _

_She stood up with all her strength. "What the hell are you doing, Granger! You should stay in bed!" _

"_No." She walked toward the door holding her chest as tight as she could. "We need to find some help for Madam Pomfrey." _

_Draco ran to her as she finally fell on her knees, falling in pain. "Granger, you need to rest. I'll get Professor Dumbledore immediately." He put her back to her bed and as he lay her down, she smiled and said, "Please hurry, Draco." _

_Clank! The doors of the Great Hall swung wide open. Everyone in the Great Hall stared at Malfloy who had just swiftly walked by to talk to Professor Dumbledore. He whispered to his ear, "I'm sorry to disrupt you, sir. But something happened in the hospital wing. I'm afraid you'll have to see it." _

"_Oh, yes. Yes. I will be there immediately." He said, standing up from his table and telling Professor Mcgonagal, "Please keep an eye on them. I need to handle something in the hospital wing." _

_She agreed, and they both left leaving the whole hall buzzing with whispers. From the Griffindor table, Ron and Harry were conversing. _

"_What do you think is happening, Harry?" Ron asked munching his way through his food. _

"_I don't know. But I don't think it's good." He said, turning back to Ron. "Didn't we see Malfloy going to the hospital wing?"_

"_Uh-huh. But I don't really give a damn about him. I just want to know what's going on." He said in between bites._

_Dumbledore walked swiftly through the hall of Hogwarts. "What actually happened, Mr. Malfoy?" _

"_Well," he decided not to speak about his father as not to put shame to his family. "I heard a scream in the wing." They turned the corner where he and his father had just been. "I found Madam Pomfrey stunned and unconscious and Granger is apparently awake." _

_Professor Dumbledore just kept silent as he was rubbing his long white beard as signs of thinking_

_Someone screamed. _

"_Hermione." Draco said under his breath. _

"_Mr. Malfoy! Please hurry!" Dumbledore started running and so did Draco. It was an unusual sight to see a professor running especially one like Dumbledore, but Draco didn't seem to care much about that._

_They got inside and found everything in a mess. Hermione was lying in her bed watching her chest burst out with more blood than ever before. _

"_Granger!" Draco got some medical supplies and tried to stop her bleeding. She started screaming again as the bed sheets were being stained more and more by the second. _

_Dumbledore just stood by the door looking shocked. _

"_Uh, Professor, with all due respect…" Draco started as he helped Hermione who was still screaming louder than ever._

"_Mr. Malfloy, where is Madam Pomfrey?" _

_Draco turned, "She was just…" and pointed to an empty bed, "…there."_


End file.
